


Not your life

by Agoodperson1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, brief vomit, sans doesn't know you, sans doesn't love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoodperson1/pseuds/Agoodperson1
Summary: .... Dreams… They were strange.What was his name again? Was it Sans? Or was it… Something else.You were always so excited to sleep or ready to take a nap. Just to see HIM. You never felt wanted in reality. But in the dream, you weren’t just wanted by Sans. You had FRIENDS......... You are not special in any way. You’re not a mage… You weren’t abused. Furthermore, you were normal. You loved sleeping.... You loved Sans.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, sans/side character
Kudos: 15





	Not your life

Dreams… They were strange.   
What was his name again? Was it Sans? Or was it… Something else. 

It was always like that. Names were always blurry. Especially in this dream. But you were almost 50% sure that his name was Sans. He was your. . . Lover. The one you fell for. Almost in reach, yet so far away.

You were always so excited to sleep or ready to take a nap. Just to see HIM. You never felt wanted in reality. But in the dream, you weren’t just wanted by Sans. You had FRIENDS. People who cared. The dream had so much that you didn’t have. It made you feel like you belonged. 

Every touch, every noise, and every emotion… You loved it ALL. Each and every dream was a new day. 

This story was different. Maybe you were expecting a reader/sans, but this isn’t it. This is your story. And it doesn’t have a happy ending. 

You are not special in any way. You’re not a mage… You weren’t abused. Furthermore, you were normal. Nothing could change that. 

You loved sleeping. You loved Sans. And in that dream, you loved yourself. You were so beautiful in those dreams. The perfect body, the sweetest voice. You were gorgeous. Alas, in real life… You were not as pretty. 

You had long since accepted that it was just a dream. A dream based off things that were currently happening in the world. Monsters indeed did exist. Frisk who was a small child in your dream was also an ambassador in dream and reality. You weren't sure about the other friends you cared about deeply. 

You had gone to a bar. “Grillbys” was the name. It was a monster owned bar. Your original plan was to go get drunk. Have a good time. You sat on a stool in front of the bar and ordered a drink.

Half a beer later you heard a loud sweet laughter that had caught your attention. You glanced at the people in the bar. Your eyes set on a beautiful woman who was laughing. She had a great body. Long brown hair, and a lovely voice. Ha… She looked almost like the person you were in that dream…

Scratch that. She looked EXACTLY like in the dreams. You looked to who she was laughing at. 

A… No… THE short stocky skeleton with a large comical grin. No fucking way.. NO WAY. They were the SAME people from your dream. That was your lover! And… You? Or was it a different person? You gawked at them. A sudden nauseous feeling crept its way up your throat.

You sprinted to the bathroom. Leaning over a toilet and emptying your stomach into it. Not to go into detail but it was GROSS. 

You felt disgusting... Did you spy on them? Was every dream actually them? Were you just a creepy spy? You watched their sex for Christ’s sake!

Fate was cruel. So.. Very... cruel. Making your way home and passed out on your bed. And had a dream. You and Sans had a nice day inside and then went to a bar. He told his jokes and made you laugh. You had noticed a woman staring at you. Why was she looking at you? Why was she looking at Sans? She looked... familiar. 

She ran away and you woke up. The dream crystal clear in your head. You saw you. That woman staring at Sans was YOU. What did that make the pretty woman? You were thrown into a fit of panic. Would the dreams stop. You never EVER wanted to go to sleep again. Not with something this heavy on your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i could do more chapters, but I'm going to just end it at here.


End file.
